


Очень интересное совещание

by smokeymoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: Торин узнает кое-что крайне любопытное во время встречи с представителями озерного города





	Очень интересное совещание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Most Interesting Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307915) by [serenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach). 



> Шуту в день рождения

Обсуждение так затянулось, что Торин уже почти не слушал говорящих.

Эльфы ушли, слава Махалу, а люди все продолжали рассуждать, какую же часть обширной сокровищницы Эребора оттяпать у гномов.

К счастью, и люди, и гномы считали Бильбо незаинтересованной стороной, поэтому он участвовал во всех переговорах.

У Барда в советниках была старуха, которая отказалась оставлять копье при входе вместе с прочим оружием. Она всем своим видом показывала, что не доверяет Бильбо, и этим жутко раздражала Торина.

\- Я думаю, что гномы тебе дороже, дорогуша, поэтому ты не сможешь справедливо отстаивать наши интересы, - сказала она и чуть мягче добавила: – К тому же, ты влюблен в их короля.

До Торина еще толком не дошел смысл последних слов, а Бильбо уже уверенно отвечал:

\- …все же я вас уверяю, вы получите именно то, что вам причитается. Но прослежу, чтобы вещи, которые представляют для гномов культурную или историческую ценность, остались у них. В сокровищнице и без того предостаточно монет и драгоценных камней, могу вас заверить.

Тут Бильбо заметил, что сидящие за столом отчего-то ухмыляются. Смутившись и не понимая, что же он такого сказал, Бильбо спросил:

\- Я что-то пропустил?

Вопрос прозвучал в той бесконечно вежливой манере, которая одновременно раздражала и восхищала Торина.

Честно говоря, Торина в Бильбо восхищало все. Он был благодарен за то, что Бильбо сохранил их дружбу, но на большее надеяться не смел.

Но возможно, он был не единственным, кто скрывал свои желания.

\- Прошу, продолжай, - сказал Торин, улыбаясь в ответ на пытливый взгляд Бильбо. 

Осталось лишь дождаться окончания встречи.


End file.
